Survival of the Wisest
Category:QuestsCategory:Other Quests |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Enter Xarcabard for a cutscene. *Trade the Scholar's Testimony to the Indescript Markings at (G-8)/(H-8) and you will be transported to the Throne Room. *Touch the door to the Throne Room for another cutscene. *Trade the Scholar's Testimony to the Throne Room to enter the battlefield. *You have 10 minutes to complete this fight. In the event that you are knocked unconscious during the fight, you will NOT lose EXP. However, if you have defeated Maat on a prior job you WILL lose EXP. Battle Strategy This strategy is aimed at the lvl '''70 SCH G5, and assumes the SCH has capped Magic Skill, Good/Excellent INT, and equipment for Dark Arts).' See discussion if you are 71+. *Before entering the battlefield use Cream Puff, Blink Band, and (if you can afford it) Stoneskin Torque. These will '''NOT' wear upon entering! *Upon entering the battlefield, use Dark Arts, then Addendum: Black, then Alacrity, then Ebullience, and then cast Shell III upon yourself and target the Crimson Grimoire. Macros are VITAL here, as you need to perform the above a quickly as is possible. Using an Intelligence Potion at this point may cause the following scenario to occur, so be warned: *If Gunther manages to cast Shell III upon the Crimson Grimoire, you have been too slow in performing the above, and rendered this fight practically impossible. *Immediately cast Stone IV on the Crimson Grimoire, then Alacrity + Blizzard III. If you are lucky, the Crimson Grimoire will be dead. If it is not, you soon will be! *It is worth noting that at this point if the Crimson Grimoire is Light or Stone or Dark Element, you WILL fail this fight PERIOD... If the Crimson Grimoire starts casting Ice Magic after your Stone IV lands, then cast Alacrity + Fire III instead. (There is currently no way of telling the Element of the Crimson Grimoire before it is too late. Go back to East Ronfaure (S), get another Testimony, and try over). *The Crimson Grimoire can be of any element. Spells of the same element cast on the Grimoire will heal it. The Crimson Grimoire will only cast spells of its own Element. *After the Crimson Grimoire has died, quickly use Tabula Rasa and cast Dispel on Gunther. This may or may not rid Gunther of his Shell III, which is the desired outcome. *Using Alacrity and Ebullience, cast Thunder III on Gunther, followed by another Alacrity and Ebullience and Aero III. It is recommended that at this point you use a Vile Elixir and/or Hyper Potion as required. You will not have time for Cures, and Drain is generally ineffective. *Gunther should now be at below 1/2 health. Using Alacrity / Parsimony (depending on race) and Ebullience, cast Stone IV on Gunther. If he is still alive by this point, use Alacrity and Blizzard III on him. If you have had no resists, Gunther will now give in! There will follow a lengthy and satisfying cutscene! - Guide by Minikowalski (SCH/RDM 75) of Bahamut. *Crimson Grimoire has around 700 HP. *Gunther has around 1243 HP. *Gunther's AI is similar to that of a mage-type beastman. He will not move into melee range until his HP falls below a certain percent, although on occasion this does not appear to be the case. *Both Gunther and the Crimson Grimoire are heavily resistant to Sleep even with Voidstorm + Klimaform. *Done in 1 minute 57 seconds at SCH70. Used the exact tactic above. Gear was SCH AF with Elemental Torque and anything else that increased INT, which put me to around +29. Grimoire went down in 2 shots, Gunther in about 4. No potions used. Ahyan SCH70/RDM35 - Alexander Game Description Client: Professor Schultz (Xarcabard) Summary: :What will be the first and final assignment given to you by Gunther Schultz II, the legendary reformer of military strategy? Your rite of passage begins by obtaining a scholar's testimony... Reference SIqdUsYOlfY